


A Promise for a New Year

by GalileoSunshine



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Class Differences, Drabble, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalileoSunshine/pseuds/GalileoSunshine
Summary: As Chika and Riko start the new year at Numazu Girls High School, the worst happens.





	A Promise for a New Year

Numazu Girls High was different than Uranohoshi in many ways, but for Riko, it was different in only one important respect. Chika wasn’t in the same class as her. 

On the first day of the new school year, Chika and Riko went together to find out their class assignments before the entrance ceremony. It felt strange putting on a uniform that wasn't Uchiura's white sailor shirt, bow ribbon, and gray skirt. The unfamiliarity of the new uniforms seemed to have noticeable weight. But all of that was insignificant in Riko's mind, compared to her present concern. Riko knew that whether they'd be in the same class would greatly determine the course of her new school life.

"I'll start looking from down that end!" Chika said cheerfully, when they arrived at the school. The class assignments were posted on a large bulletin board in the main open hall at the front of the school, and a large crowd had gathered around it.

"Ok, I'll be here," Riko said back, waving as Chika disappeared into the crowd.

Riko stood on her tiptoes to see above the crowd, and scanned the class listings. She found her name soon enough, a little before halfway down the lists. Class 3-E.

Chika's name wasn't listed under it.

Her chest tightened as worry started to seep in. Riko read over the list of names again. Then again. She then started from the first class list to make sure there wasn't another Sakurauchi Riko that she had confused with, but there wasn't.

As soon as Riko came to terms with the fact that Chika and her weren’t going to be in the same class anymore, her heart sank three feet into the ground. They couldn’t pass notes during lectures anymore, or sneak furtive glances at each other, or whisper sweet nothings from across their desks….Not that she’s ever done those things. Riko was a proper student after all. But still, they were possiblities that she liked to fantasize about, and even that possibility was gone now. 

“Riko-chaaan!" Chika's voice came from the side. 

Riko turned to see Chika running back to where she was. She must have found out by now as well.

"This is terrible!" Chika said, as she halted to a stop beside Riko. “Who else am I going to copy homework from?”

Riko would’ve laughed if she wasn’t herself spiraling into despair. Her mind was elsewhere, thinking about what they couldn't do anymore, and realistically this time. No more walking to and from class together, no more lunchtimes spent together, and no more doing the afterschool cleaning duty together. She’d even miss Chika sitting behind her and toying with her hair when she got bored. 

Chika took one look at her downcast face and immediately regretted the joke. 

“Riko-chan, I’m so sorry!” Chika cried, grasping both of Riko’s hands and shaking them up and down to emphasize her dismay. 

“It’s ok, Chika-chan,” Riko said and tried to put on a comforting smile, even though she was the one who wanted comforting. “It’s not your fault. You don’t get to pick the class arrangements, after all.” 

Chika frowned, because although Riko was smiling, she wouldn't meet her eyes. “Don’t worry, I know this won’t affect our relationship in the slightest!” 

Chika's confidence was reassuring, and Riko nodded, wanting to believe Chika's words were true. “I’ll still miss you though.” 

Chika shook her head. “You won't even know I'm gone! I’ll visit as often as I can! I’ll come by every lunch break! And we can walk to school and walk home together too! Heck, we don't even have to do that, cus I'm going to force them to put us in the same class!" 

"Huh!?"

"I'm going to sit in your class today, and tomorrow too, and the next and the next, until they're forced to acknowledge that we're inseparable! And then they'll have to change the roster!”

Riko was taken aback by how determined Chika was, with her eyes shining and her breath short from almost shouting her plan. It was such a crazy idea, Riko couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"You don't have to do that, Chika-chan," Riko said in the middle of her laughter.

Chika's heart fluttered in her chest, seeing Riko smile again. It was a silly plan, and she knew it'd never work. But as long as it got Riko smiling again.

"I'll still visit you," Chika said. "As often as I can."

"And walk to school together? And walk home?" Riko replied after her laughter had subsided.

"Of course!"

“Y-you…have to promise, ok?” Riko said, averting her gaze and blushing as the words tumbled clumsily out of her mouth. It was ok for her to be selfish this time, right? Just this one time. 

“I promise, I totally promise!” was Chika's immediate reply.

“I won’t forgive you if you break it.”

“I won’t!” Chika said and hugged her, squeezing Riko tight and almost lifting her off the ground. Riko floundered about and stuttered incoherent noises, but eventually she eased into the hug. 

Riko let the warmth of Chika’s hug and her reassurance wash over her. And suddenly, everything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small snippet from part of a larger fic, but that I ultimately decided wasn't necessary for that story. I still wanted to share it though, despite how short it is. I hope you enjoyed! I have lots of ideas scattered here and there about Chika and Riko at their new school, and maybe I'll make this a collection of one-shots and drabbles about that. Who knows? ^^


End file.
